cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenarran Civil War
| date = 3 June 2008—27 March 2009 | place = Kingdom of Tenarra | coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = | cause = Communist terrorists assassinate the King of Tenarra and attempt to take over the government. | result = *Tenarra disestablished *Imperialist victors establish the Prussian Empire *The fledgling Prussian Empire joins the German Empire | status = | combatant1 = Imperialist Faction | combatant2 = Revolutionary Faction | combatant3 = Loyalist Faction | commander1 = Alfred von Schliefen | commander2 = Hans Macht | commander3 = Eckhart Heidrich | strength1 = 1,678,230 militia soldiers 50,000 troops 260 tanks 9 aircraft | strength2 = 1,246,070 militia soldiers 7,860 troops 145 tanks 5 aircraft | strength3 = 579,564 militia soldiers 178,980 troops 1670 tanks 20 aircraft | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = }} The Tennaran Civil War (German: Der Tenarr Bürgerkrieg) was a conflict between three separate civil factions in the Kingdom of Tenarra. These factions were the Imperialist Faction, the Revolutionary Faction, and the Loyalist Faction. The conflict began on June 3, 2008, after the communist terrorist organization known as the Revolutionary Faction succeeded in killing the King of Tenarra. After they succeeded in the assassination, they began to attack the government and army in earnest, killing a large number of officals before effective resistance was organized in form of the official organization known as the Loyalist Faction. Alfred von Schliefen, then Minister of Justice, desired to cut out both of the other factions, and form an Empire. The Imperialist Faction was born from this desire, and it gained a huge amount of supporters who also desired a change from the rhetoric of both the Loyalists and Revolutionaries. In total, approximately 3,750,000 people fought in the war, making it the largest war fought in that area of Europe for decades. The war ended on March 27, 2009, after the Imperialist victory over the Revolutionists and Loyalists. After the war ended, Alfred von Schliefen took power, disestablishing the old Kingdom and instituting a Dictatorial Monarchy. Timeline *'May 16, 2008' - The Communist Revolutionary Party, an extremist organization, begin a series of anti-government terrorist attacks in . *'June 2, 2008' - The King of Tenarra arrives in on a state visit to discuss countering the communist terrorist attacks. *'June 3, 2008' - police forces protecting the King as he left the city are attacked by a mob, and the King of Tenarra is killed by a gunshot to the head. *'June 4, 2008' - The Communist Revolutionary Party and its supporters begin armed attacks against the army and government buildings and officials across the Kingdom. *'June 15, 2008' - The Regent of Tenarra forms a militia known as the Loyalists in order to attempt to counter the revolutionaries. The Civil War begins in earnest. *'July 6, 2008' - Revolutionary forces take full control of . *'July 14, 2008' - Loyalists take control of , the State, and . * July 20, 2008 - Minister of Justice Alfred von Schliefen, promised power by the German Kaiser Frederick II, forms an Imperialist faction with both Tenarran supporters and army forces from the German Empire. *'August 1, 2008' - Imperialists take control of . The lines are drawn. *'August 3, 2008' - The Revolutionist leader is killed, and the new leader begins an offensive into the State of . *'August 22, 2008' - Loyalists withdraw from lands after being overrun by Revolutionary forces. *'August 23, 2008' - Taking advantage of the location of the revolutionary forces, Alfred von Schliefen moves his forces into . *'September 14, 2008' - Imperialist forces take , and overthrow the temporary communist government in place. *'September 15, 2008' - Following the liberation of , a number of citizens join the Imperialist militia force. *'September 29, 2008' - falls to revolutionary forces. The Loyalist faction is all but destroyed, only remains under Loyalist control. *'November 17, 2008' - Revolutionary forces take control of as the Imperial Liberation Army moves into the State. The Loyalist faction is destroyed. *'November 30, 2008' - The State falls under Imperialist control. Revolutionary forces remain only in and . *'December 3, 2008' - The Imperial Liberation Army meets heavy resistance as it enters . *'December 15, 2008' - The Revolutionary leaders begin a mass conscription effort as territory is slowly lost to the Imperialists. *'January 2, 2009' - is taken by the Imperialists. *'January 10, 2009' - The Revolutionists withdraw from Austria. All States except for reside under Imperialist control. *'February 5, 2009' - After a period of only light skirmishes between the two factions, the Imperialist Liberation Army begins its assault on . *'March 5, 2009' - The Revolutionary leaders surrender to Alfred von Schliefen after one month of heavy fighting in . Alfred von Schliefen begins preparing to install his new administration. Due to the use of destructive weapons and conscription, approximately 10 millions were killed in the nine-month war, a large portion of them civilians. *'March 27, 2009' - The nation of Tenarra is disestablished, and the Prussian Empire is born. Category:Prussian Empire Category:Wars Category:Prussian History